Internal Affairs
by twishinky
Summary: Aoshi and Misao, boss and personal assistant... watch them fly... at each other... First time I posted here, ignore old personal notes. I'd love a review though...
1. Reminisce

**Twish's Note: **Hello my fellow writers/readers... it took me some time, but i thought i'd put in one of my ideas for Aoshi and Misao, a rather long one involving office politics, romance, emotions, etc. Rather different from my earlier styles, i should say, a little bit more angsty. Anyway, tell me what you think and don't forget to review, please!

PS. I really do hope that everyone who reads this is of age, because the language is rather basic and there might be a lemon in every chapter.  
PPS. email welcome too :)

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 1 - Reminisce**

The man tapped his hand against the steering wheel of his Jaguar impatiently. The Friday rush hour traffic was making him late, and he hated being late for work. He was Aoshi Shinomori, CEO and partner of the biggest Asian importers in the United States, HS Incorporated. It was rumored that he never slept when he could work, and holidays were a dirty word with him. Named "Ice block" by the press, he was known as an incredibly sharp business man with unbending business ethics, driven by work to create more millions, had a few respectable girlfriends, not gay, and never caught with any lewd behavior in public. The mystery created a façade about made him the catch of the century. His aristocratic good looks also served well to this purpose.

But there was something else no one knew about.

He was fucking his personal assistant.

-o-

_Three weeks ago, Late at night, Aoshi's private offices._

"Arrrgh. Will this paperwork never end!" Misao Makimachi, Aoshi's new personal assistant complained good naturedly.

It was already past midnight and the papers that they were working on were only halfway done. It never occurred to Misao to quit at any task assigned to her, and the fact that at least she got to spend time alone with her hunk of a boss, even if it was just for work, made her do it. She was so attracted to him that if he ever made a pass at her, she swore she would jump him. She even wore a contraceptive patch everyday in the furtive hope that somehow, they might do something together. Not that he ever behaved more than what was appropriate with her, though, much to her dismay.

Aoshi stared at her slender form bent over the working island beside him, and came to a decision.

Ever since she was assigned to him, he was hooked by those big aqua innocent eyes, a lot more than he cared to admit. Of course, he never let it show. He also realized that she was just as attracted to him as he was to her, since she wore her heart on her sleeve. Not that she ever became aggressive about it, which made him all the more hornier to see just how she would react if he seduced her.

He had been agonizing for the past week if he should let it happen or not, to break the own rule he made for himself that he was never going to be involved with anyone at work. But this attraction was different. He had never been faced with an innocent in a beautiful, sexy package, and some part of him was dying to corrupt her. His fantasies made him so hard under his Brooks Brothers suit that he couldn't think around her, and that was the reason he delayed and delayed his work so he could get her alone, even just for work.

Tonight was the night then, no more waiting. She would become his, and damn the consequences.

Aoshi stood up, and walked around to the chair where Misao was sitting. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them silently, trying to gauge her reaction. She froze, then relaxed into the massage.

_Omigod, omigod!_ Misao's brain started going into overdrive. Was he really touching her? And was it just a friendly one or more? Even though everybody thought she was more of a kid than a lady, even at 23, she really was a sexual person, and she knew if Aoshi decided to go further, she wouldn't stop him. So she closed her eyes and leaned back, willing him to go the distance.

Aoshi curved his lips into a satisfied smile.

"Did that help?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Oh yes." Misao purred, leaning her head back on the chair and opening her aqua eyes looking straight up into his smoldering ice-blue ones staring right at her cleavage.

Aoshi's smile widened as he slipped his fingers under her wraparound blouse, and under her bra straps. He started pressing circles in her skin, feeling her pliant and soft under his touch. He reached lower and lower, while Misao closed her eyes and her mouth formed a tiny pink o. He finally reached her soft breasts under the bra and he squeezed them gently, finding them just right in his palms.

Misao gasped at the pleasurable assault, and Aoshi could stand no longer. He kneeled to her level and captured her mouth in his, exploring her warm mouth with his tongue. He kissed her slowly, while his hands kneaded and fondled her tender breasts, and her hands came up to his hair to bring him closer to her.

When their kiss broke apart, Aoshi turned the chair to face him and knelt between her legs, forcing her skirt to ride high on her thighs as she wrapped stocking clad feet around him. He could feel her dampness on his stomach as she pressed herself on him, and suppressed his wild desire to penetrate her without further ado. He kissed her deeply again and pushed her blouse off her shoulders, leaving her red colored bra covered chest to his gaze. Misao removed her arms from the sleeves and crooked her finger, making Aoshi chuckle softly and respond to her alluring command. He removed her bra expertly; she removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, her hands roving over his chest and back as he was ravaging her mouth.

Aoshi burrowed his face in the valley between her breasts and pressed an open mouthed kiss on it, inhaling the sweet soft fragrance of lavender and spice that was uniquely hers. He turned his face to her exposed breast and licked a taut nipple, enjoying her reaction as he felt more warmth dampen his stomach. He had a fierce pleasure in knowing that it was because of him. He covered her breast with his mouth, looking upwards to see her expression. She looked spectacular to him as she moaned and arched in pleasure, holding his head down firmly on her and wiggling her wet self even closer to him as he bit down a little hard then soothed it with his tongue. He moved his head to give service to the other creamy globe and was rewarded with mewling little sounds, and her nails raking down his shoulders, pushing his light gray shirt off his shoulders.

She was driving him mad with desire. In one swift move, he stood up and with Misao clinging on to him for dear life, he strode over to his wide desk. He put her on it like an offering, leaving her hips a little over the edge and spread her legs apart giving him a great view of red panties and exposed upper body.

Misao no longer cared what was appropriate, she was so horny that she thought she would explode if he didn't rush soon.

He looked her over, his eyes burning, while she wantonly returned his gaze, each thinking that the other was magnificent. She raised her arms to him and he complied, lowering himself gently on top of her and kissed her while her busy hands went to the waistband of his pants and went below his boxers to find his hard penis, smiling through his gasp as her hands took him and made him shake in suppressed desire. She thought, _Now I have him. _She pushed both pants and boxers off as she grabbed his buttocks reflexively, bringing his hard shaft near to her heat, and panted as he rubbed himself erotically against her, kissing her neck while she bit his shoulder hard, her hands flying everywhere across his back.

Aoshi's hands traveled down behind Misao's knees, stroking them as he bent it lightly, lifting and bringing her feet up to rest on the chair behind him. It gave him a better access to what he wanted as his hand went to the waistband of her stockings and tugged one off, then the other. He ripped off her panties too. They crumpled into a soft heap at her ankles, but no one noticed. He planted his mouth on her breast again as one hand put their fingers in her mouth while the other cupped her pussy and slipped the middle finger inside her.

Misao moaned and tightened around his fingers as they worked their magic, stroking and plunging until she nearly screamed her climax. Satisfied that she was ready, he lifted her hips drove himself to the hilt in her in one sure stroke. She shuddered at the decadent sensation and arched herself upward, wanting to get as much of him as she could. Papers and pens went flying as they rocked together in a fast, violent rhythm and came together in an explosive orgasm.

Aoshi silently stood up and wiped himself off, motioning for Misao to do the same. He didn't know what to say. He felt that he was an asshole for taking advantage, but he couldn't stop himself. _I wonder what she will think when I tell her that there will be a next time, without any emotion? I never could let any feelings show through but tonight was just an appetizer…_

She was still dazed, but he had that icy shuttered look about him again. _Well if its just sex, then that's all there is. I should be blasé about it, I doubt if Aoshi wants a blubbering idiot. _She sat herself up and pulled her skirt down, wondering if this was just this time or if they would continue on what was evidently chemistry between them. She gave up on her panties as lost and walked around to the other side of the table, looking for things to tidy up.

He watched her in silence as she righted herself, throwing away her ruined stockings and picking up the scattered papers and pens, her derriere facing him as she bet over to pick him up. He could just see the faint outline of the delectable line of her ass, sending his imagination into heat again. He broke the silence before his discipline broke down and took her again.

"Misao… I would really appreciate it if you kept silent about tonight." _God, I'm really an asshole!_

"Sure, no problem." She chirped falsely, disappointed but not surprised. She turned to go.

"And…"

"Yes?"

"I don't share."

Misao's heart fluttered madly at this statement and looked back at him. His eyes flickered momentarily and she saw a flash of tenderness and possessiveness shine through. _He does have feelings after all. _She smiled, and saucily replied, "Good, cause I don't either. Have a pleasant evening!"

Aoshi cracked a smile at her departing figure after that.

And so the affair had begun.

-o-

Blaring horns brought Aoshi back to the present as he smiled, remembering the first time had sex with Misao. It was a thrilling, out of control experience for one who liked to be in control, not to mention that it was addictive too. From then on they were at it nearly everyday, hiding from everyone as much as possible and making sure that none of it ever interfered with work… well nearly never, anyway. It was so much that being a thousand miles away for five days was nearly unbearable without it, so he cut his business trip into four, working like someone possessed just so he could get one more of what was starting to obsess him.

Misao. Her name echoed through his mind like a siren's song. He simply refused to look further in him to see if he loved her, remembering the only time he foolishly fell only to have it slap him in the face with another man. Yet, he couldn't detach himself from her, which he reasoned out because he was having mind-blowing world altering sex of the century, maybe even of the millennium. Her young, lithe body simply set his hormones on fire. That was it.

As he cut through the traffic and swung into the HS building's parking lot, his smile deepened as he tried to imagine what kind of homecoming did his lovely, sexy PA had in store for him.

To be continued... Hopefully, soon...


	2. Blushes and Notes

**Twish's Note: **My deepest gratitude to the first three who reviewed, namely kallipygia, Lexie and Zerianyu... I'm glad you liked it. I just couldn't help myself... the idea spoke to me today--- I know its not customary for an everyday update, but there it is... I love all my chappies but then again that's a one-sided view. So tell me what you think! Although I'm worried sick about hitting a writer's block after getting two ideas in 2 days... Thank you, thank you, thank you again for all those who read this, especially for the ones who care to review.

I'm still hoping that...  
Everyone who reads this is of age, because the language is rather basic and there might be a lemon in every chapter. Not to mention that the story line is on a sexually graphic bent.

PS. email welcome too :)

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
**

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 2 – Blushes and Notes**

Misao Makimachi closed her mini PDA and smiled at nothing in particular. _Aoshi's coming back today! _She could barely contain herself… she spent the past night imagining what sort of things they would do to each other, after seeing the simple message on her email that stated his flight details and a short note saying when he would be going to the office. The past four nights without him, after more than two weeks of having unbelievable, delicious, unadulterated sex was sheer torture. She even reckoned that she probably had invented more ways of pleasuring herself the past days than Cosmo ever wrote about. Thank God for the silver dildo she bought way back in her college days that was put out in circulation and became reacquainted with her pussy again, as a way of venting out her frustration.

Nevertheless, it was a professional, friendly and efficient front that she put up for the rest of the world. Heaven knew how everybody would react to find out that the hyper, cute kid and the Ice block that was her boss could hump like rabbits anywhere and everywhere, at any given time. Which was the truth, of course, but truth was always stranger than fiction--- which suited everyone just fine. And that was just how Kenshin Himura who was Aoshi's business partner, and his sidekick, Sanosuke Sagara whom she thought of as a rooster head, found her as they walked into Aoshi's inner sanctum that morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Himura! My boss isn't back in yet, but he will be in a few moments or so, so go right in and make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right out here if you need anything."

"Good morning to you too, Misao, and please, no formalities, just Kenshin would do." Kenshin smiled at the girl, thinking of how he told Aoshi weeks ago that she wouldn't last being under him, seeing as how it only took him a few days to send every temp assistant he had scurrying for cover before. It seemed she had spirit and brains after all. He doubted if Aoshi would take on someone who didn't have a fast pick up.

"Oi, weasel, how's things?" Sanosuke mock leered at her, chewing on another licorice stick. He liked the plucky little girl, seeing firsthand as how her diminutive size didn't stop one bit at pounding Seta Soujirou from Marketing into the dust when he felt her up in the elevator on her first day. However, after seeing her face turn a bit weasel like during the event, the name weasel got stuck whenever he talked to her.

Misao rolled her eyes and ruined the effect by laughing. Trust Sano to be less than politically correct. Although at least, his teasing was quite harmless compared to some others she had been subject to since the day she started working for Aoshi. Some of the other girls had been rather vicious and wicked to her, criticizing everything from her size to her under the waist length hair. Those people, she ignored. She was the one who ended up having sex everyday with Aoshi, after all.

"Fine, just peachy. Rooster. What brings you here?"

"Ahhh… well, business updates, la-la-la, you know the drill. I'm just here for support! Anyway, I'm off inside then." Sano said, going towards the 2 way mirrored doors separating Misao's office from Aoshi's.

Misao was left back to her musings and she stared blankly at the computer screen, remembering the encounters, brief and long that she had with Aoshi. Her right hand, unseen under her desk, started creeping slowly between her legs as her mind chronicled all the things that she and Aoshi did to each other.

That she read him her weekly report while he had his naughty hand went under her skirt, his fingers seeking, stretching and doing all sorts of things until she came in his hand…

How he made her strip and straddle him in his chair, him fully clothed except for his magnificent dick rising from his open fly, and fuck him right there, naked as the day she was born, until they nearly broke the chair after everyone had gone on home… They still had another session on the floor after that.

The quickie fuck against the hotel bathroom wall during a fund raising event that HS hosted after seeing her in a skimpy black gown and discovering that she didn't wear any underwear that night when she whispered it to him in the middle of soup…

Getting a room in the same hotel to her delight afterwards and making her have at least four multiple orgasms before satisfying himself as an apology for the quickie in the bathroom…

The way she jumped him in his car at a deserted parking lot, after watching a movie of her choice…

How on the last night before he left on his business trip, he made love to her on the very floor of his office, his mouth traveling the length of her body and his hands memorizing every inch of her, leaving her deliciously sore with bite marks all over…

They did many more things that cause Misao to blush deeply in guilty pleasure, because she was sure her grandfather Okina would chase both of them with his sticks and skin Aoshi alive if he found out what the hell was it that made her go home so late at night. She didn't live with him anymore but she doubted if he would be pleased to know that he had a budding nymphomaniac for a granddaughter, and THAT was one of the few things that she ever held back from the only authority figure that she had known and loved from the time that her parents died.

She was so into her sexual daydreams that she didn't notice the man in question come in.

"Hello Misao, I'm back, any calls while I was gone?" Aoshi said casually, taking note of her slightly flushed countenance, wondering slightly as to what may have caused it, squelching unwanted feelings of jealousy.

Misao started, she was so surprised that it left agape for a moment. She quickly gathered herself and replied "I put a detailed report on your desk today, the Japanese futon suppliers have been calling non-stop about the deal with Builder's Digest, and Mr. Himura and Sanosuke are waiting for you in your office right now." _Damn if that wasn't embarrassing. Oh hell._

Aoshi simply crinkled his brows together over his chiseled features and shrugged his thanks, going towards his office. He stopped halfway and turned, dropping a stack of folders on her desk. _I miss you but I don't know how to let you know…_

"Oh, and before I forget, have these typed and forwarded to the involved parties."

Misao glanced up from her computer as he was talking, and saw the barely controlled desire in his icy eyes, sending a shot of pure lust straight at her, pooling low in her belly. She felt dampness spread between her legs. _Oh damn it! I hope I don't get a stain on my dress with that one!_

As he walked away, she opened the first folder to see what he had given her, and saw a note with her name scrawled in the bold strokes of her boss.

_Misao,_

_4 days without you was bloody hell. Have pity on me. Come to me tonight around ten o'clock. Spend the weekend with me at my house. Bring dessert. The address is at the back._

_Aoshi_

No declaration of love's, kisses, I miss you's or even an XOXO. It may have seemed a bit harsh but Misao knew that it was simply his way of telling her that he missed her, which was enough. She didn't expect his feelings to be the same way as hers, and hers were teetering closely to the scary unknown depths which she wasn't ready to face yet, but she was willing to take whatever she could get. She smiled to herself as she put the note in her bag and started to work, happily imagining what kind of dessert would work best with what he had in mind that she would bring for the reunion later.

Inside, a chorus of hello's were exchanged as Aoshi made his way up his chair, which was slightly off balance. He smiled a little crookedly as he remembered just WHY it was that way, and sat down carefully.

"So, how was the trip?" Kenshin asked, his sharp purple eyes taking note of the unusual occurrence of a smile on his friend and partner's normally reserved face and wondering as to what put it there.

"Ah, well, it was pure work 24/7, but at least we got some leeway with those unbearable Koreans. They signed the deal, meaning we should work harder to make sure they don't stab us in the back later…"

"Hey, ice-man, they did? Then relax and enjoy the winnings a bit! Maybe melt some of your iciness in some piña coladas and get a girlfriend…" Sano said, still chewing on his licorice stick, undaunted by Aoshi's slightly unpleasant glare.

"You should learn to let go once in a while, that you should." Kenshin gently chided him, noticing his haggard face for first time.

"Ha! Did it ever occur to you that I may have a life you don't know about?" Aoshi jokingly retorted.

Kenshin and Sano stopped dead in their tracks. _What kind of life are you talking about? _Was written plainly on their faces as they stared at Aoshi in surprise.

"Kidding, kidding, let's not get ahead of ourselves down here… How's Kaoru and the kids?" Aoshi decided to toss the ball in the other court. _What on earth possessed me to say that! _

Kenshin visibly relaxed, seeing as it was his favorite topic. "Kaoru is fine, Dr. Takani told us that we are expecting our fourth child this October…" he said shyly, blushing as red as his hair.

Sano guffawed and slapped Kenshin on the back. "You never told me that, you dog you! Your fourth kid in seven years of marriage! What're you trying to do, populate countries with the zero birth rate? Is whatever it is between you and Kaoru _THAT _good? Congratulations, man!"

Aoshi rolled his eyes, then murmured his congratulations. His actions were lost on Sano since he never was one for subtlety. Kenshin blushed deeper and muttered something about how not everyone was an Ice Block and that he was simply that good in bed with his wife that it scored every time. Aoshi and Sano both broke into laughter at that one.

As they settled down to talk business, Aoshi started thinking about how Misao would take his note, and grew hard as he thought of how her hands, lips and body felt on his own after four days. He put his hand in his pocket where he felt the ripped panties she left behind on their first encounter that he brought everywhere with him since that day. He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long, long day.

To be continued... Hopefully, soon...


	3. Welcome Home

**Twish's Note: **Hey all! Very sorry for the late update, the promised weekend comes in several parts, and though I am already thinking of the other surprises along the way, I don't have time to type them... So please bear with me on the delayed updates...

Thank you so much for all the reviews and the high votes blushes deeply They are what gets me through the hell that I call work. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!

Suggestions are very welcome:)

I'm still hoping that...  
Everyone who reads this is of age, because the language is rather basic and there might be a lemon in every chapter. Not to mention that the story line is on a sexually graphic bent. And also, this chapter is even more racy than the others.

PS. A brazilian bikini wax leaves no stray hair behind, leaving you as hairless as you were when you were a baby.

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
**

**  
**

**  
Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 3 – Welcome Home**

The cabbie dropped Misao that night on the front steps of a charming old brownstone in a subdued part of town, well away from the hustle of the commercial district. It left her pleasantly surprised to find out that he lived here, she always thought guys of Aoshi's ilk lived in ritzy penthouses in the most expensive part of the city. Nevertheless, she liked it. She just hoped that they wouldn't disturb any neighbors this weekend. It didn't bode well to dwell on what kinds of embarrassment would the two of them be put through if something like that happened!

Grinning to herself, she walked up the steps with her package and a carryall and rapped smartly on the cast iron dragon doorknocker. There was a small buzz, and then the door opened automatically, revealing Aoshi shirtless and wearing a loose pair of drawstring pants that rode well below his hips, emphasizing his sleekly muscle toned body to great advantage. His eyes seemed to be like chips of ice blue silver, boring into her with an intensity that could be felt even with all her clothes on. Her mouth went dry and she stood there, taking his whole, handsomeness in, feeling the beginnings of heat pooling low in her body.

Aoshi smiled slowly, sensually, and beckoned her to come in. Mesmerized, she followed, closing the door softly behind her.

"What, no welcome kiss?" Aoshi said, practically purring. He closed the distance between them and leaned a hand over her shoulder on the door. Misao turned her face up to his and closed her eyes, delighted at this new, freer Aoshi. His lips touched hers fleetingly, dipping in to taste her pink lips, and withdrawing. Surprised, her eyes flew open and she found his face inches away from hers, roguishly grinning before he swooped down and claimed her lips in a crushing, hard kiss. It was like pure raw passion wrapped in dynamite. Misao could not stand the assault but just as she was about to crumple to the ground, the assault stopped.

Aoshi smiled in satisfaction as he looked into Misao's dazed eyes. It was payback time for all the nights he dreamed of her, for consuming him in need. Consciously, he knew it wasn't her fault that he almost had no control over his hormones, yet a small part of him inside needed to know that she needed him just as much as he needed her. He stepped back, allowing her to breathe, her chest heaving slightly under her overcoat. She was still hanging on to her stuff, he noticed. He took them from her, taking note that she brought dark chocolate ice cream for desert. Perfect for what he had next in mind.

Misao took a minute to focus. She knew she was already damp. _Damn how can I even think of stretching it! I can barely control myself and that was just a kiss! _Finally, consciousness replaced the passion induced haze she was in. It was time to take control. She took in her surroundings, seeing that it was mostly open areas defined by arched openings and ceilings. His house was a work of art, but at the moment, it was the man himself that occupied her thoughts. She removed her shoes and padded over to him in the kitchen, going around the ultra modern high breakfast bar counter to the equally modern working area with sink on the other side. She leaned on one hip against it, just leisurely looking at Aoshi place away the ice cream and get some ice for the ice bucket near her.

"Like the dessert?" She asked coquettishly, playing with a stray lock of her that came loose from her braid.

Aoshi closed the door to his refrigerator and turned around, reaching around Misao for the ice bucket, still smiling. _Trying to be in control, are you? Let's see just how long you can last… _

"Of course. You know how I like…" His gaze went provocatively below Misao's waist. "sweet things."

"Is that right? But you haven't even seen the topping yet…" Misao put her lips into what she hoped was a sultry pout. It made her look even more like a kid, but that was exactly how Aoshi got hooked anyway. His smile turned decidedly wolfish as he decided to let Misao play her little teasing game. He leaned back on the opposite counter.

"So where is it? Show me." He demanded softly, becoming more and more aroused at just the mere sight of what she was doing.

Her hands went to the sash of her beige overcoat, and she shrugged it off, showing a deceptively simple sleeveless blood red wraparound dress that stopped mid thigh. She strode over to him, the tie holding her dress swaying lightly.

"You gotta unwrap it first…" Misao stopped a foot away and held out one end of the tie to him. He took it and tugged slightly, causing the ribbon to give way and part in the center, and as he let go, the dress slithered off her and fell into a pool around her feet. She was completely naked under the dress, and with a brand new Brazilian bikini wax to boot. His heart started thudding a mile a minute as he stared at her nether region.

"So now what do you think of dessert?" Misao asked teasingly, although her senses were already heady from just having him stare at her naked while he still had his pants on.

After a long time, he simply drew her to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue demanding entrance as he bit and nipped at her lips. He picked her up by the waist and strode over purposely to the refrigerator, opening it and then turning Misao around to face the cold air that blasted through.

Misao's already sensitized skin got even more so as one of Aoshi's started fondling her breasts in front of the ref, rolling her already hard nipples in his thumb and forefinger, while the other reached for the ice cream container, and his mouth was busy nuzzling her neck. His arousal was pressing hard against her back and he was rubbing himself on her too. _How like him to be a multitasker _was her last coherent thought before her mind went blank with desire.

She didn't know exactly how she got there, but somehow he managed to put her on top of the breakfast bar because it was another erotic shock that struck her as her clit touched the metal surface of the counter.

Aoshi growled low in his throat as he ordered her to lean back on her elbows, and Misao was too happy to comply with every demand because she was already shivering with need, the need for sexual release.

As she leaned back, Aoshi sat on a bar stool and lifted her feet into his lap. He had a view of her pink folds dewy with renewed dampness which sent his senses into overdrive but he ignored them for a moment, promising his hormones mentally that if he waits, it will not only be good but fantastic.

"Now this what I missed…" He said gruffly as he tried to contain himself.

He then reached for the ice cream on the counter and dipped two fingers in it, coming away with a liberal amount clinging to them. He smeared the ice cream onto surface of her womanhood, delighting in her gasp with shock as the cold seeped into her heated skin. He stared at how the ice cream stood out against her skin, and after considering it for a moment, lifted her hips and pressed the whole length of his tongue on her. He slid it upwards, and downwards, and passion took over as he started tasting her wildly, enjoying the taste which was uniquely hers.

Misao started breathing in short gasps. _What is he doing! Ah… I… _Words failed even her thoughts as the contrast between the heat of his tongue lapping away at the cold ice cream drove her into a frenzy. She twisted and arched her back, almost sitting up then burrowing her hands in his hair. She went even wilder, screaming as she exploded in his mouth the moment he slid his tongue inside her, exploring.

Aoshi wasn't finished yet. She tasted tangy and sweet, and his nerves went on instinct to keep suckling and lapping away at the honey she was spewing out in pleasure. As he kept on going, he felt her rolling into another orgasm and decided it was time to get some for himself too. He bit her inner thigh and slid her quickly off the counter, turning around and slamming her roughly into column behind him, knowing that they were past caring of the pain he caused her. He planted his mouth on her breast and suckled while he struggled to remove his pants. Finally, they tore and his penis went flying free. He lifted Misao high and drove himself fully in her, while she wrapped her legs around him.

Aoshi nearly exploded as he felt her tighten around him. Their hips pumped faster and faster in a wild sexual rhythm and finally, Misao got her second orgasm for that night screaming Aoshi's name and Aoshi soon followed in her wake uttering hoarse cries. As the throes of passion shook off, exhausted, they both slid down the column still tangled in each other's arms and gave in to arms of sleep on the kitchen floor.


	4. Aoshi's Morning Musings

**Twish's Note: **Hey all! I'm not when was it i last updated, hopefully not too long... I've been so busy with work lately, that all the time i have for is a fitful sleep sometimes. Anyway, hope you like the bath scene... Installment 2 of "The weekend". Starting to think of a twist...

Does anyone have adult rurouni kenshin fanart? If so, please send :D...I would love to shock a colleague of mine who disapproves of the fan fiction i do... hehehe impish grin

Thank you so much for all the reviews and the high votes blushes deeply I have the best readers ever!

Tsuki-san --- I did email you! I said that i had a new one going, but anyway, i will try to email better--- I suck at making myself clear. Hmmm... Take care and thanks for the once again, excellent review.

Digital --- Thanks for the melting ice cream tip... I put it in...

Suggestions are very welcome:)

I'm still hoping that...  
Everyone who reads this is of age, because the language is rather basic and there might be a lemon in every chapter. Not to mention that the story line is on a sexually graphic bent. BATH SCENE ALERT! blows a flying kiss Enjoy!

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 4 – Aoshi's Morning Musings **

Drip. Drip.

Drip.

There was something wet and cold dripping on the bridge of his aristocratic nose. For that matter, his whole back felt cold. And his front was curiously cramped and heavy. Aoshi opened his eyes and saw a head of black hair on his chest. Memories of the past night flooded his senses, making him aware that he was thoroughly naked lying on a stone floor with an equally naked sleeping Misao on top of him. A low laughter started to bubble up slowly in his chest, until his whole body was rumbling with it. How would the people at HS take it to see their fearless leader lying on his back, water dripping on his nose with a girl like naked shipwrecked waifs on a deserted island?

_Damn. If only life was like this everyday._

"Aosh?" Misao was shaken by the laughter.

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

She blinked sleepy eyes at him blankly, pushing herself up and sitting on his stomach.

"I don't know. Probably six in the morning. There's sunlight in the living room." He had a contented smile on his lips.

"Oof. Good M-m-orning." She stretched and yawned like a cat, making her already perky tits stand even more at attention. And his attention was caught all right. But she was probably exhausted. God knows he was. Not that it was a deterrent.

"Omigod. There's water dripping all over the place. And we left the ice cream out too!" She stood up abruptly, giving him enough time to look at what he was enjoying last night. _She's so uninhibited. I like that about her. _

As Misao busied herself with cleaning up the mess of the other night, he took his sweet time standing up, noting with amusement the ruined lounging pants at his ankles.

"I never knew you were a neat freak." He commented, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She answered flippantly.

Aoshi tensed for a moment, then relaxed. He knew she didn't mean anything by that. But he was never a commitment guided guy and those statements sure gave him the heebie jeebies.

He looked at her in silence as she took care of the counter, watching what was left of her braid sway against her backside alluringly.

"You know, it's really a turn on to see a naked chick wipe my kitchen counter. Sure you want to clean up?" He put his hands on her waist, letting her feel just how much of a turn on that was.

Misao laughed good naturedly. "Do you know that this is the first time we've ever had a long casual conversation with each other?"

"Wazzat again?" He was to busy watching her tits bob up and down with her actions.

Misao laughed some more.

"Down boy. I need a bath first."

"Hmm. Interesting. Do I get to join this bath of yours?" Aoshi started to nuzzle her neck. He gave in to temptation and his hands went around her to cup her breasts, kneading them gently.

Misao smiled a temptress' smile.

"Give me a few minutes, then come join me." She shook him off and walked away.

_Fuck. Does she know just how much she can entice me! _He shook his head ruefully at his rock hard dick and counted the seconds as it passed by.

-o-

He gave her exactly 10 minutes before he stepped into the bath. She was still in the shower, humming off key with the shower at full blast. He thought it was wonderful. And he didn't want to think WHY it was wonderful.

It was turning out to be more complicated than he thought.

Shaking off troublesome worries, he entered the glass compartment. Her humming stopped and she turned, slowly, aqua eyes hungrily staring at him. Her hair hung in a tangled mess beyond her waist clinging to a lot of alabaster skin but it only served to emphasize the fact that she was sexy--- too sexy for his peace of mind.

Water streamed down their bodies as they stared at each other, not touching.

It seemed like a lifetime before she stepped forward and lifted her lips to be kissed. He could feel her slick body sliding upwards his as she stood on tiptoe and came within a hair's breadth away from kissing him.

He titled his head towards hers and gave what she asked.

"Good morning." His whisper was like a shout in the silence.

Misao's lips curved and she whispered back "Are you dirty?"

"Will you wash me if I am?" He asked back, a devilish glint shining in his eyes.

Wordlessly, Misao took hold of the liquid bath soap and poured it on his chest. Then she slowly spread it with her hands across his chest, his nipples, going around to his back, caressing his ass. She gave special attention to his manhood, her slicked hands traveling the length of him slowly, making him aware of every single particle of skin, so much so it was a loss when she started on his legs. But the loneliness was not left for long. Soon the washcloth followed the same path her hands went, sweet torture with the gritty loofa surface nearly making him howl with pleasure… but not quite. It was still a matter of how long he could take it.

Finished with her ministrations, Misao pretended to look appraisingly at her handiwork, taking in the full length of his body, her body reacting to the straining dick standing proudly from his body. She also noticed that his eyes were closed and his hands were closed into fists at his side.

She smiled a siren's smile, one he didn't see.

She patiently waited until he had himself under control and opened his eyes.

Then she said "I think I missed a spot…"

Aoshi felt as if he were watching a movie in slow motion as he watched Misao drop to her knees in front of him. She took his length in one of her hands, the other carefully stroking his balls with wet feather touches, as if he were made out of glass. She put it gently between her breasts, and pushed them against it, creating a contrasting sandwich with their different skin tones. The picture it made would have been tacky but it only made him painfully horny… no pretty poetry needed, just raw need coursing through his veins as he watched the silent drama unfold. Finally, she looked up at him, aqua eyes looking as if in prayer, and he watched helplessly as she lowered her mouth to the head.

And then he could see no more. Starbursts exploded in front of his eyes as she slid her hot mouth against his length, her tongue wreaking havoc in his senses, as it licked and stroked its way under the tip, over the tip, along the length, and God knew where else. Her teeth grazed him in places he didn't even know HAD nerves! Her hands tightened around his ass to keep her balance, while his had to brace against the walls of the shower as he groaned and heaved under her clever mouth.

When he came, he lost all thought and cheerfully dropped himself over the proverbial happy cliff, knowing that if he died that instant, it would have been his happiest moment. So caught up in the moment, he didn't even notice if she swallowed or not, not that he would have cared anyway.

As he panted, he slowly opened his eyes to a Misao licking her lips sensually. She winked, then close the shower and gleefully skipped out of the bath, calling over her shoulder, "I hope you liked it!"

After she closed the door, Aoshi shook his head once more.

_Damn!_

_Now THAT was a welcome home! _

_And the weekend isn't over yet… _With a delightful shiver at that thought, he turned the shower on once again.


	5. Normal Rules Do Not Apply

**Twish's Note: **Installment 3! Can I say I was inspired? big, wide grin Although... dark cloud hangs over the horizon... Yes, I do have a story, this in not all lemons. But this has probably the most sensitive one. I hope you all like!

I still am so thankful for all the reviews and the high votes blushes deeply My readers rock!

Tsuki-san --- Thanks for the review, sweetie... and for the record... your "Bad Kid" fic on the other side distracted me so much i could not work at home... I had to finish it--- please update:D

PS. I love food, and of course, architecture, so there's plenty of both. Even in the lemons. oO They cover a lot of room, what can I say:D

PPS. I hadn't proofed this very well, so please pipe up if something needs to be changed, edited, etc. I'm still immersed in work but somehow this was bubbling out of me and in my excitement, I didn't edit well.

Suggestions are very welcome:)

I'm still hoping that...  
Everyone who reads this is of age, because the language is rather basic and Yes, there is a lemon in this chapter too. So if you are under 17, keep your childhood a little longer and don't grow up so fast on us, ok? ;) However... its really up to you :)

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 5 – The Normal Rules Do Not Apply**

Aoshi stepped out of the shower and smelled something cooking while he changed into clean clothes. He smiled. _What is she doing now? _And that thought made him frown.

Somehow, in the span of a few hours, he felt as if Misao was already a part of his private life. That was unacceptable. But it was unavoidable.

_What did you expect? That you could invite her here for a few days and keep things as they were in your life? Aoshi, you really are either an asshole or a blockhead._

Aoshi preferred to keep the nagging voice of conscience to the back of his mind as he jogged down to the kitchen to see what was the answer to the first question.

-o-

"Wow. I think I died and went to breakfast heaven. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Aoshi couldn't stop from gobbling up the pancake and fresh strawberry combo Misao decided to spring on him for breakfast.

"My grandpa has a restaurant. I grew up with him." She replied, licking away a spot of whipped cream that clung to the edge of her mouth. She looked good in one of his robes, although they were far too long for her. The V formed by the navy blue cloth against her extremely fair skin was getting more interesting by the second.

_Hell, who am I kidding! She could wear a sack for all I care and I'd still be turned on!_

She was making him horny again, but she had that faraway look in her eye that made him think twice. What made her look that way? For reasons he could not even begin to explain to himself, his detachment with their lives started to melt away.

"You love your grandfather, don't you?"

His question startled Misao out of her musings, and she did not have an answer ready. _He never asked me where I came from… why the sudden interest?_

"Relax, Misao, there's no wrong or right answer to this one. I was just curious."

Her mouth formed a tiny surprised 'o' before she answered. It was just innocent curiosity after all.

"Well, he was the only one there for me after I was orphaned when I was small… so yeah, I do love that old coot to pieces although he does have a penchant for chasing after pretty women. Who happen to be just slightly older than me." She grinned, turning the somber mood light.

Aoshi wiggled his eyebrows at her impishly and said "Hmmm… we might just have something in common after all!"

Misao giggled, imagining Aoshi with a pink beribboned goatee and chasing after her in his boxers. The wall around her heart was slowly dropping stone by stone the more she spent time with her enigmatic boss. Of all her boyfriends and flings, there really was no one like him. That last thought brought herself up short. She had no business thinking like that about him. He was so far out of her league. _Just enjoy the sex and leave it at that. You'll just get hurt in the end. _

Aoshi felt her change of mood before he saw it. _What the hell happened! Here I was, trying to learn more and… zip. Fucking hell! I must be losing it in my old age… _He frowned at Misao's departing back as she started to carry their dishes to the sink. This caused him to curtly reply, "Misao, there's no need to do that. I already have a housekeeper who comes during the week to do it."

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. He saw her stiffen up, and turn around after putting the last of the dishes, her stare shuttered and blank. And she chirped in that vastly annoying false cheery tone of hers, "Sure, whatever you say, boss!"

As she started to pass by him, he stopped her with his voice.

"Misao, don't."

She slowly turned to face him and he hated himself for what he saw.

Big aqua blue eyes full of hurt.

So, without pausing to think of the consequences, he engulfed her in a big hug.

"Misao, don't be hurt, please. This weekend, in this house, there is no 'boss and personal assistant' shit, its just you and me--- just two consenting adults having a hell of a weekend to remember." He murmured this against her hair, realizing that it was the first time he had seen it left unbound. The unbelievably long silky tresses were putting his thoughts elsewhere but he tried to push it out of his mind for the moment. But his body had other opinions.

Misao's heart fluttered again. _Maybe he does care… _a tiny piece of hope started to blossom in her once more, and she lifted her eyes to him again, teasingly, and asked "Okay, so no boss and secretary titles here… how about 'master and slave' type? I wee-eel dooo anytheeeng my masssster wantsss…" she said in a sexy hiss, her mouth just an inch away from his, eyes that were hurt a moment ago now smokey with desire.

The corners of his mouth curled up as he pretended to consider her statement.

"Anything, Misao?"

"A-nee..thingg…" She purred.

She gave a small shriek as he suddenly scooped her into his arms and ran up the stairs with her. Amidst the bumping and bobbing that she did, her shrieks of mirth could be heard everywhere around the house until he threw her at his king size bed and kneeled on top of her.

His gaze was decidedly rakish as he said "Care to reconsider now, my pet?"

It was too much for Misao, she burst into laughter, gasping, "Mah—my pe-et? Pet! Wh-who sa-ys that nowadays!" She said in between gulps of laughter. Aoshi started tickling her, causing her to laugh more and more until her sides hurt.

"So! You think that was funny, huh?" Aoshi wouldn't stop tickling her until she was gasping for air, turning her this way and that, until finally she shrieked "Stop! Stop! Oka--, okay, you can call me a-ahhh haha that tickles, pet! Stop!"

As the giggles subsided, she found herself tangled up in his big robe--- and safely trapped under his arms and legs.

"You sneaky you!" And took a playful swat at Aoshi's forearms.

"What? Can't a guy have the upper hand sometimes?" Aoshi retorted, all worries of the world tossed into the backseat as he stared at Misao, his hand seeking the sides of his robe, pushing it off one of her breasts.

The teasing mood grew serious as she felt his hand cup her breast carefully, stroking her nipple into a hard nub with his thumb. This was new. The slow attack on her senses was almost too much for her. He rubbed and rubbed until she closed her eyes in bliss, arching her back into his hand, and he started nibbling on her long neck, flicking his tongue across her mouth, and just generally teasing her until her gasping from laughter turned into sounds of passion.

He knelt on top of her as his hands undid the belt of the robe, exposing her slender body to his eyes. He grinned as he saw the almost puritanical white panties she wore beneath, like what grade school girls would wear underneath their plaid uniform skirts. _Ah, Aoshi, you really are a pervert at heart… glad to see there's someone out there who understands you… _He slipped those off slowly down her legs without missing a beat in their slow sensual kissing, he doubted that Misao even noticed. He stood up eventually, shedding his clothes off where they fell, and Misao's eyes snapped open, not moving from her position as they both stared at one another.

_He looks like a Greek God--- all planes and muscles… All he needs is a lightning bolt..._

_She looks like a fallen angel with all that long hair all over and white skin… fallen for the devil that must be me…_

Aoshi slowly went back to the bed, watching her with hungry eyes. Misao returned the stare, even as he turned her slowly around onto her back gently, as if she was a fragile doll. She felt him peel away the robe stuck to her body, and cover it with his as he bit with maddeningly slowness her shoulders. That simple touch made her rear her head back against him, as her excitement started building up. _I've never done this before… _she thought as he licked the connection between her neck and her shoulder. Then she gasped in surprised pleasure as his knee went into her crotch, rubbing her back and forth, making her wetter and wetter as his hand grasped her ass and kneaded it pleasurably. Her hands, useless, could do nothing but grasp the pillows under her head in desperate need as the sweet torture played on and on until she could hardly think, much less gasp. She was so lost that when Aoshi turned her to her side and lifted one of her legs aerobic style, she was temporarily nonplussed until his hand came from behind and slipped inside her, his other hand reaching underneath for her breast and he bit her shoulder simultaneously. The sensation was incredible! It was as if every move he made made every cell of hers down her screech in pleasure. She tightened around his penetrating fingers and screamed his name at the instant climax it brought, not caring of the volume.

Aoshi knew his time had come as soon as her crying, gasping pleasure reached a part deep inside him. His penis needed a home too. So he draped her upraised leg on his hip backwards, and rammed himself full hilt into her warm, moist opening, his fingers still teasing the pleasure nub in her as he did so.

It was better than the New Year.

It was more explosive than the Fourth of July.

It brought them even higher than anything they had experienced in their lifetimes and their movements were in perfect accord with each other that it was a song and dance, like a perfect completeness of a melody that only they could hear…

AND it brought them to orgasm at the same time.

As they slithered down to the realm of consciousness, no words were needed as they curled up in each other's arms, perfectly content and still within each other.

-o-

The Saturday blended on into a Sunday without a hitch, and they had more memories to treasure for the weekend.

The bathtub was not spared as their slick bodies rode on each other to Pleasantville.

On Saturday night, Aoshi crushed strawberries on Misao's naked body and licked her off for dessert.

Misao returned the favor and used cherries in syrup instead.

They did it doggie style while watching mating lions on the Discovery Channel.

Practically about half the sexual positions of the Kama Sutra was talked about and performed so they could know which lasted longer, bringing a lot of laughter and teasing and some pain as Aoshi tried a particularly acrobatic one and failed.

Misao laughed her head off and was punished by Aoshi brining her to the peak of pleasure twice before giving her what she wanted.

The looked at themselves in the walk in closet mirror as Aoshi brought Misao's hand in his to pleasure herself, and rounded it off nicely with a prolonged sixty niner inside the closet.

A naked Misao straddled an equally naked Aoshi on a barstool on the breakfast counter and fucked him on the spot before cooking breakfast Sunday morning.

Another episode in the bath was called for.

All in all, they did had fun, not knowing that a dark cloud hung over their happy days.

Neither knew it, but disaster was about to strike.


	6. Dangerous Complacency

**Revised... **I noticed that i had not proofed it well, so i changed a few things... Thanks also to arashi... :D Duke of spades--- I will try to update asap :) Yes, tsuki-san honey, you are quite an influence on my cliffies hehehe you bad girl you! blows you a flying kiss ;)

**  
**

**Twish's Note: **Drama ahead. I'm sorry that it is rather short, but I promise Misao's part will come up as soon as I can type it. I've been so busy recently that it takes me quite a while to put my thoughts into order. Thank you still for everything.

I still am so thankful for all the reviews and the high votes blushes deeply My readers rock!

I'm taking time here to thank personally all the reviewers--- I will just list down by name... you guys really cheer me up in the depression that i call my work... here goes...  
Kallipygia, Lexie, Zerianyu, Angua, True Blue, Digital Siren, Sai Hikaru, Cadey, Yue, Tsuki-san (mwah!), The Last Samurai, Alien Ryoko, Psycho, Crickit and The Duke of Spades. sends out a very big thank you hug to all

Suggestions are very welcome:)

I'm still hoping that...  
Everyone who reads this is of age, because the language is rather basic although this time, very mild leamon, but more of drama. I really don't know how the ending will go, I picture several scenarios but somehow, still searching for the right one ;)

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 6 – Dangerous Complacency **

Aoshi woke up to a blissfully sleeping Misao tangled in his arms and sheets. It was already dawn of Sunday morning, and for once in his entire professional life, he dreaded going back to the office. The weekend had proved that he needed her--- and that was a weakness he could admit only to the darkest corners of his head. He absent mindedly stroked her body, and grinned as she murmured in her sleep something about not wanting to wake up just to wash the dishes.

_What the hell am I going to do with you, Misao?_

He frowned, then composed his face to his usual stern, look. The façade fell after a few seconds. _Thank God I'm the only one who saw that. I'd lose my credibility with other people if they saw my aura fall, even for just a split second._

Business and Personal. Personal and Business. Time had proved again and again that it was a disaster. But he wasn't going to give up Misao for now. For how long and how hard it would have to be, he didn't know. He stared long and hard at her peacefully sleeping form and stroked her, willing his thoughts to run away and let sex take over.

Fortunately for him, he soon forgot everything as he buried himself in Misao's sleepy but welcoming response.

Too bad he didn't foresee just how prophetic his earlier musings on their affair was.

-o-

_Should I tell him? _

It was Sunday morning, time for their wonderful weekend to come to a close. Misao stared at the walk in closet mirrors, debating whether now was the right time to tell him the secret she was hiding for herself. 'The secret' which could forever change their lives if it ever came out. But she would rather be burned at stake before she told him the reason why every time he asked about her personal life, she was vague and blank. The reason why she would rather fuck him senseless than fall for him. It was too much of a responsibility to bear. She would never give that to him.

BRRRINGGGG!

"Pizza's here! I'll get it!" Misao shouted to Aoshi who was in the bathroom.

The doorbell chimed again as Misao raced down the stairs, pulling one of Aoshi's shirts over her, the hem reaching almost to her knees. It was already past noon and her stomach was grumbling, as she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. Before reaching the door she surveyed herself in a decorative mirror to see if she was decent enough for the pizza boy, and seeing how long the shirt was, made an unkind remark to herself about her height and proceeded to open it.

It certainly wasn't the pizza boy.

-o-

Stunned lavender eyes raked Misao over from head to foot, taking in the oversized grey shirt he knew was Aoshi's.

"Mr. Himura." Misao could not say anything else in her paralyzed shock at opening the door to Kenshin Himura and an elegantly pretty lady she assumed was his wife. It didn't help that the words 'sex toy' was written in bold, capital print on the front of the particular shirt she was wearing, a shirt that she and Aoshi had been laughing about earlier that day as she found it in his cabinet. The funny story of how he had bought it on a dare in his college days and worn it for a day faded away in her mind as she only bowed her head so low in shame, her unbound hair nearly reaching the floor.

Kenshin strode past the girl into the house in angry, purposeful strides. His mind was focused on one thought--- he was going to kill his partner.

"AOSHI! AOSHI COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" He roared, making the ceiling shudder with his voice.

"Mr. Himura, I can explain---" Misao hurried after him, but her desperate attempt at trying to calm him down failed miserably as Kenshin gave her a cutting stare with amber eyes.

"I suggest, Misao, that you dress yourself properly and take your leave. Any other words from you would just dig your grave deeper." Kenshin said in an unnaturally soft voice, but enough to make her jump to his bidding. Misao turned tail and ran, gulping down the sobs threatening to consume her. She bumped into Aoshi coming down the stairs, but didn't give him a second look. _Don't cry don't cry don't cry…_

"What the f---" Aoshi didn't have time to finish his sentence before Kenshin was all over him.

"What the hell is she doing here! I never thought you'd be the one consorting with the staff, yet here you are, you arrogant sonofabitch and you think you could get away with it! So how long have you been fucking her!" Kenshin shouted at him.

"I seem to recall that this is my house, not yours. Stay out of it." Aoshi replied mildly, but turned hard, glittering eyes at his friend. _What in the world! We're two consenting adults so what the hell is wrong with that!_

"I trusted you! You know her grandfather, he helped us put our company on the map! And this is how we repay him! You, my partner, my cousin in law and my most trusted _friend," _He sneered at the word, "decided to have a little adult fun with his only GRANDAUGHTER! She isn't one of your sophisticated girlfriends, isn't some fly-by-night whore off the street, you… you…" Kenshin was fuming again, at a loss for more angry words.

Aoshi's eyes widened at the information. "She's Okina's cherished granddaughter?" He asked, his eyes widening at the information. Okina was the proud owner of the powerful restaurant chain Aioya, the mentor who helped them out when they were just starting to take off on their own. Even now, when their business had grown into astronomical proportions, one word from him could kill any business ventures that they had in the future. On the other hand, a part of him felt deadened. Misao, in the long time that they had the affair, never trusted him enough to tell him about it. He sure as hell wouldn't have touched her if he knew. But a small, rebellious part of him asked himself if it would have really held him back. His inner self grimaced at the insight.

"I never knew." He said softly.

Kenshin stopped short at the defeated tone. He had never heard this from Aoshi, the ice block. "You'll have to ask her to resign, you know. Once word of this gets out and turns into a bloody mess, she will never be hired anywhere halfway decent. Do the right thing, Aoshi. Don't use her. You will damn us all if you don't." Kenshin pleaded now, thinking clearly of the future of the company.

_I can't. I need… _Aoshi never said his thoughts out loud, but his whole body tensed at the logical request Kenshin was forcing him to realize. How could he ever let her go?

In the pregnant pause that followed, he was dimly aware of Misao fleeing from his house as he heard her soft, fast steps leading to the front door.

Another solution came to mind and a colorless cold settled in on his bones. It was something he truly despised but the alternative was even more dreadful for him. There was a storm brewing, and the weekend was only the lull before all hell hit.

The tension in the room was so palpable it could be cut with a knife.

Simple?

It was one damn complicated mess.


	7. A Pregnant Woman's Advice

**  
**

**Twish's Note: **Back from the grave! But no lemon in this chapter, I need to link my story together... anyway, some coming up in the next, i think. I needed to give Kaoru a part after i rudely ignored her at the other chapter.

I still am so thankful for all the reviews and the high votes blushes deeply My readers rock!

Thanks again to all reviewers and the readers patience! I have been out for so long... anyway, had been really busy that I just crash when i get home, and finally Adult fanfiction is connecting! relieved sigh

Anyway, enough of a note... keep on reading! blows a flying kiss to all

Suggestions are very welcome:)

**  
Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, just on loan... i solemnly promise not to use them for greedy means except possibly furthering writing skills. wide, gap-toothed grin

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 7 – A Pregnant Woman's Advice **

_"Makimachis never cry."_

_Jiya, you were right. I was a cowardly fool. And cowardly fools don't have the privilege of crying._

Misao ran the thought around and around her head, while waiting for the cab around the corner after she ran out of Aoshi's house. Stupid. She was stupid. She thought she could hide what was between her and Aoshi, but it only served to make everything worse. And now she was here, at the corner, tapping her foot with her overnight bag on the sidewalk, waiting for a cursed cab to arrive so she could bawl her eyes out in the comfort of her own home. It didn't help that HE didn't run out after her. Who was she kidding? It was the Ice Block, after all.

A dark blue Lexus stopped right where she was, making her jump back in alarm. _Who the hell! _As she readied herself to give the driver that was interrupting her self-humiliation a shouting of a lifetime, the passenger window rolled down, stopping her dead in her tracks.

It was Himura's wife. Open-mouthed in shock, Misao goggled at the unexpectedness of it all.

"Damn, but you can run! It's not healthy to make a pregnant woman run that hard, you know? Bad for the baby…" The pretty woman smiled at her from the driver's seat, and opened the door locks.

_Pregnant! Is she demented? There's no telling bulge anywhere and her curves are all in the right places! Mental…_

Misao was still frozen.

"What are you waiting for? Kenshin to reach us here? He's not at all going to be happy, you know…"

That last statement made Misao unlock her feet and get in the car. She was still rendered speechless by the insanity and the strangeness and the… feeling tears fill her eyes again, she screwed them shut and thought that if they found her body drifting in the river next morning, she deserved it. What the hell was she thinking getting into a pseudo-pregnant strange lady's car? Or better yet, in the car of the wife of Aoshi's enraged partner who could be possibly touched in the head?

"Are you alright? I'm Kaoru Kamiya-Himura by the way, and you are?"

Misao opened her eyes again. In a quavering voice that she hated the minute she heard it come out of her own mouth, she muttered, "Misao Makimachi." Then she yelled, because it WAS difficult to stay silent when nearly missing a ten-wheeler by an inch.

"HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US---"

Kaoru laughed prettily, "Oh get used to it, I always drive like this, PMS or not… I'm still alive though, that should count for something!" She said with an impish wink to a now thoroughly scared witless Misao. She pulled into parallel parking with the finesse of a charging rhino and scraped the mags of the wheels on the curb. The sound made Misao wince, which made Kaoru laugh all the more harder.

_Good God, did I just give my life over to a psycho!_

"Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea. Then you have to promise to answer me truthfully, alright? I may be able to help you." Compassionate blue eyes looked at the stiff passenger beside her. _Who are you?_

"Why are you doing this?" Misao asked, not moving from her seat. _Why are you torturing me?_

"Because women do not generally race out of Aoshi's home with a traveling bag and eyes bright with tears. They don't even reach the front step, come to that." She said with startling frankness.

Misao just looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "Oh come on, Mrs. Himura. That's just bullshit, pardon my French."

Kaoru's temper rose. "It's Kaoru." She snapped. "And I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. Now get out of the car or I'll regret ever trying to help you out in the first place!" She whipped her head around and marched out of the car.

Misao got out too, but more slowly. "But why?" She asked again, maybe a little too desperately since Kaoru now had a vise-like grip on her arm and was nearly dragging her to the door of the small tea parlor that looked strangely familiar.

Kaoru turned and looked at the girl she was trying to convince and broke into a bright smile. _Dr. Gensai was right, mood swings do get the best of me when I'm pregnant! _"Hmm… I already told you. But if you're looking for a better reason, try this. Aoshi Shinomori is my cousin."

-o-

Misao, shell shocked for the third time that day, studied the pretty woman across her who not just happened to be the wife of the big boss in their company, she also was the relative of the guy she was banging.

_You're in deep shit, Misao-girl, not only did you piss off one of the scariest men in your company, his wife also happens to be a self-proclaimed suicidal driver who has delusional fantasies about being pregnant, and just for kicks, happens to want you to experience the pleasure of her company so she could have a friendly chat with you. Not to mention, she's your lover's cousin! You've now entered the ninth region of hell… And come to think, while you look at your absolute worst, she comes across like she just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren ad…_

Startled once again, and this time by her own vanity, Misao trained her aqua eyes to the blue concerned ones across the table giving her time to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Relax, will you? I'm not leading you to the stake, for heaven's sake, you've barely said two words! And what have you got to lose? I'm assuming virginity is a moot point now…" Kaoru let her statement trace off delicately, trying to see if her lost-cause-of-the-moment would rise to the bait.

"Listen, you…" Misao growled, clenching her fists on the table cloth.

"GOOD! I was beginning to think I was mistaken for a minute here… I mean, you're sooo different from all those icy bitches that my dear silent cousin used to date." Kaoru emphasized her statement with a loud bang on their table with her hand and a stomp of her foot, causing many of the tea shop's patrons to look their way in surprise.

Misao jumped back in reflex, a million thoughts going haywire in her already overdosed emotional complex. "I- ah… Icy bitches?"

"Yup, that's what I said… Ice bitches for the Ice block. You don't know much about Aoshi, do you?"

"N-nuh-No…"

"Figures. We were the closest back then, but even so when we were kids, he was always the strong silent type… But I owe him one, you know? He introduced me to the love of my life!" Kaoru added a hugely bright smile to her statement which reinforced Misao's thought of her being totally whacko.

"Uh…"

Kaoru sighed dramatically and raised her hand so they would be served. "You don't even know that, huh? But let's hear your side of the story first cause I'm pretty sure my lovelife wouldn't matter a single bit to you right now, would it?"

Strangely, Misao started warming up to the strange, noisy woman across her. Her affection and compassion seemed genuine, for all that she looked like a GAP model for casual Sundays. So slowly, word per word, the whole story started trickling out.

-o-

Three hours, 2 packs of tissues, 3 pastries and 5 cups of black tea later, Kaoru was laughing her head off. It was so obvious to her that her cousin finally found his match--- albeit a little strangely.

Misao, incensed, huffed her displeasure. "What the hell are you laughing at!"

"You, my cousin, and the rest of the world being blind." Came the sarcastic quip.

Misao, ready to fight, snapped the china cup in her fingers.

"Calm down! You should really go to anger management or something… I thought I was bad but evidently--- not! Oof, that hurt… are you ok, baby no. 4?" Kaoru's mood changed from all out laughter to cooing over her 'pregnancy'.

Misao, never known much for tact, blurted out loud "You're really pregnant?"

"Of course, what do you think, this is all an act? Besides, after having gone through the hell and heaven of it three times, I know! I don't need a doctor to tell me that--- although my husband did!" Kaoru's mood rose again to hysterically giggly.

"YOU HAVE THREE KIDS ALREADY!" Misao couldn't believe it. How could she ever retain her figure?

"Yup, I do." Kaoru said simply with a sweet smile.

"How do you… How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"How do you keep your figure?" Misao asked enviously, after seeing Kaoru's shapely body.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Old bokken martial art style perfected in my family."

"And how old were you the first time you got pregnant?"

"Nineteen. I also got married before then, before you ask."

"Isn't that kinda young? I know Mr. Himura is edging close to forty, I read it in the company profile, even if he doesn't look it."

"Really? You think his age doesn't show? I do too! But that's not the point. The point is, aren't you also kinda young for Aoshi?" Kaoru decided to toss the ball back to Misao's court.

Misao fell quiet and started rolling the ends of their tablecloth between her fingertips.

"Out of words, dearie?" Kaoru asked a little too saccharinely, causing Misao to flare up again.

"Shut up."

Kaoru, already in tune with Misao, just rolled her eyes. "Oh real witty. That's going to be a classic, I bet. So what are you going to do about it?"

-o-

Kaoru dropped Misao off at her apartment, where she went directly to her computer and started typing. Just how Aoshi will react to this on Monday, well, it will tell her for sure what he really feels. Otherwise, she might as well have performed the relationship suicide of the year. Whatever. Her Jiya always told her, matters of the heart are above anything else.

There were no messages on her answering machine.

_Whoever said that affairs were simple were just plain stupid._

At that thought, Misao gave in and bawled her already red eyes out on her desk.


	8. Monday Emails Never Solved Anything

**  
**

**Twish's Note: **CHAPTER EIGHT! And no, its still not finished... I have a dozen other scenarios in mind for the poor, belaguered unfortunate lovers yet. So hang on, dear people, lovely, lovely readers (for both AFF and Mediaminer), lovely and sweet friends, The Shinobi Group, and great reviewers (you all know who you are!)... I'm so excited about this update... I think so far its rather dramatic, and the best read yet (or so one of my friends who test it out for me says... )

I love fan fiction!

Please, Please, Please, be of age, this is rather on the steamy side towards the end and if you let your mothers read the language they may be tempted to wash your pc's out...

PS. If there is a similarity with other fanfictions, i deeply apologize, I found my first flame (if it was one) in my email a week ago saying that I plagiarized off someone else's. Believe me, it was never intended. Besides, just how many times can one reinvent sexual scenarios? Obviously something will be rather similar... Anyway enough arguing, lets just read and enjoy all different forms of fan fiction!

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine, and i will be cursed into an anime and manga-less hell if i do... eeek! 

**  
**

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 8  Monday Emails Never Solved Anything**

_Its ten oclock. Where in shitty hell is she!_

Aoshis tumultuous inner thoughts were hidden beneath his icy glare. Oh sure, he was snapping at everyone in his frightening cold way, but surely it had nothing to do with the volatile situation that he was caught on the weekend by his business partner and cousin fucking his secretarys brains out.

_Ha, and monkeys fly out of Kenshins tight ass with bananas in their hand._

Kenshin was persona non grata in his inner sanctum that day.

He rued the day he introduced him to his cousin. Who the hell did he think he was, going to his home uninvited and springing spectacularly disastrous information on him that acted better as a killer than a bullet shot straight at his heart!

Apparently, a lonely Sundays night did nothing for the mood except make very vivid descriptions and phrases to curse ones self with. No tea, green, red, black or otherwise could keep him from rolling the fact that Misao was untouchable. Especially to him. Damn business and the politics involved!

_Damn, damn, fucking hell DAMN!_

He hadnt noticed his sturdy tea cup that Kaoru made for him in her pottery class during her college days had shattered in his hand, blood dripping from his immaculate hands staining documents that he worked his ass out for during his five, no, FOUR day business trip.

Mr. Shinomori, are you feeling alright? A female voice broke his reverie.

Determined steel cold eyes looked up at a busty brunette. His left eyebrow quirked in irritation and question at her invading presence.

Ms. Omasu. What fascinating news from the HR department have you come to bring me? Aoshi asked, voice lowering the temperature significantly and dripping icicles around the atmosphere.

He feared the worst. Somehow, somewhere, this had something to do with Misao.

Omasu shivered and took three steps back. She had never seen Mr. Shinomori like this. Previous fantasies about him taking an interest in her dissolved as she observed his blue eyes watching her every move she made with cutting intensity. Although he was quite the business shark with other he was always unflaggingly polite with everyone. Unless they did something that merited heights of stupidity and incompetence. Then whoever the unfortunate miscreant was would be asked quietly to pack their things and leave with security escort. But that happened only to his secretaries. _Am I about to lose my job! What the heck did I do!_

Mustering up her courage, she crossed the path to his imposing chrome and glass desk and laid a piece of paper on his desk.

Ah, your hand She began.

Out with it and make it short. Came the acerbic reply, his voice bordering on icy rage.

Omasus hand flew to her throat and after clearing her throat, she began promptly. Apparently, Ms. Makimachi decided to resign for personal unresolved reasons and take two weeks notice in absentia until her resignation date. I only received the missive ten minutes ago as I checked my email. I thought I would inform you first before I file a copy for reference.

She took a deep breath and retreated to her former position, cringing a little. Misao, was, well, a little too cheerful, but it was too bad that she was going to be a statistic, one among the many secretaries that could not handle the pressure of the professional Ice Block.

Aa. Thank you. You may leave. Omasu immediately turned tail and fled, with Aoshis eyes never leaving her hasty retreating form before daring to look at the demandingly pristine piece of paper left on his day timer.

He scanned it, then crumpled the offending piece of shit in his hand.

He still never noticed that his hand was still bleeding freely.

-o-

_One week, 2 days later._

Misao was a mess. It was a stark contrast to see her disheveled form sitting deathly quiet, catatonic like on a neat, crisp sofa in her living room. She had not eaten much, making her already slender frame even more fragile looking than it was. Unanswered messages from a worried Kaoru and her Jiya sat on her answering machine, the last one blinking a furious red as it was from Kaoru saying she would break down her door and shake her silly if she didnt update her on what was happening soon.

Nothing helped, not her dildo, not her kunai hobbies, not even her little independent cat that had been a gift from Beshimi, her grandfathers right hand man, which took up permanent residence at her ankles. Her movements were slow and robotic, doing only the bare minimum functions of living. All the life had been sucked out of her and she did nothing much but cry silently, all her sobs dying away and leaving tears behind.

This was how genki girls got depressed.

_Why! Why did I listen to Kaoru the Pregnant Psycho and send him a childish, cowardly resignation email via another department just to see if it would get a rise out of HIM? Not to mention, give her my phone number! I should have known Aoshi would never come after the likes of me. Liar extraordinaire, rich little girl slut on call daring to touch the flames. Shame on you, Misao, for being such a horny midget bitch that never thinks about the consequences._

_A fucking email, for heavens sake! _

_He was a good fuck, though. Too bad he took my heart along with my pussy._

Misao smiled almost insanely at her last thought, her face a macabre vision of tear streaks, unbrushed hair strands and upturned mouth corners.

Softly, her cat mewed in distress at her mistress unmoving feet.

-o-

_Running, stumbling down to a dark hallway that opened to chasms down below_

_Her pounding feet echoed itself in a million different ways, falling down exactly when a male voice yelled MISAO! MIII----_

Misao awoke with a start in the middle of the night, realizing she had fallen asleep in the same position she was in earlier that afternoon. She also discovered that the pounding noise was no dream, it was real; it was someone pounding the hell out of the door of her flat, accompanied by a deep, familiar voice yelling her name loud enough for several countries to hear.

Should she dare to hope

She flew to the door, her body reacting oppositely to what her brain was screeching to her better senses and yanked it open, not caring that all she had on was an old, short, flimsy robe ready to fall apart at the seams.

Seconds, minutes passed as they stared at each other, Aoshi leaning heavily on her doorframe heaving alcohol smelling breaths as though he had run a marathon drunk and Misao frozen at her spot on the opposite side of the door, at a loss for words.

Watching unnoticed and ignored was the next door neighbor who watched in fascination as long as she can instead of complaining, as she was about to do. It would be really juicy gossip with the other unit neighbors for the next morning and she was privy to it!

Aoshi, just as uncharacteristically as he had banged on her door, broke the silence first. How dare you He sneered in rage, and Misao took a few steps back in terror. This was not at all how she envisioned their reunion at all! Even the neigbor jumped in surprise at the malice his voice carried.

How dare you leave me alone with a fucking email to explain things! He shouted, each word laced with a very strong scent of alcohol. As he said this, he noticed the unwanted audience so he strode past Misao inside to the flat and slammed the door closed. Misao stood rooted to her spot even as he turned to face her.

Hnhhow---how did you find muhmm--me? She stuttered, hating herself as she did so, at the same time getting extremely aroused against her very will at the one of the darkest sides of Aoshi, once again another side she had never seen. _How many sides of him are there? Will I ever see all of them_

Aoshis eyes, darkened by passion, rage, drinking himself drunk for a week and God knows what else, laughed sarcastically. Thats a stupid question, Misao-BABY, he said, stressing the word. Dont you know by now I always get what I want?

Ah, eh, well, maybe theres a better time and place for this, youre a little drunk, and I think you should leave Misaos voice trailed away as she backed herself up some more and felt the brick wall that divided the foyer from the rest of the room. Her mind shut down. _Shit, shit SHIT!_

Aoshi smiled a feral and frightening smile at her.

Drunk! DRUNK! You think this is drunk! You havent seen out of their minds insanely angry DRUNK yet, BABY!

Misao sank to her knees silently as they gave way. Please, Aoshi, please, leave. Lets talk tomorrow she whispered brokenly, knowing that he wouldnt, that he couldnt. He was beyond reason.

Really? Is that what you want, oh bitch of mine? He said as he advanced to where she was trapped, his sharp blue eyes trained on her frightened yet excited aqua ones.

Misao remained silent as unbidden tears fell from her face, the same time she felt a betraying heat pool low in her belly. _DRAT!_

Aoshi closed the gap between them and hoisted her up painfully as he crushed her lips brutally to his, salt from her tears and the taste of Russian Vodka mixing a heady taste for both of them. His hand sought under her very roughly, past the robe, past her underwear, and found her cunt warm and slick and throbbing, as though in response to his erection that appeared at the ready as soon as he saw her at the door.

The inner Aoshi sighed a breath of relief. _She still wants me! There is still hope for us!_

Then another sobering thought. _I cant hurt her.  
_

Shit. What am I supposed to do now?

As suddenly as he had stormed inside her place, seeking revenge for the painful days that she cost him the past week, his anger was replaced by hurt. A hurt that was so encompassing in guilt, for he nearly took her by force. If she wasn't warm and wet that way, he wouldn't have known what he would have done next. How much torture did he have to take, anyway? Didn't she know that after two days, he started drinking vodka every night instead of tea just to get him through to the next day? That he lacked sleep, and hallucinated about her so much that it was always a near call of saving his sharp reputation every time somebody almost caught him unawares? Self Control, his preferred drug of choice, was no longer available nor palatable for him. It was now HER.

Slowly, he broke their lips apart and drew her down his body gently, a stark contrast to his earlier slamming. Then he put his forehead against hers in mute apology as he whispered, with eyes closed and his voice nearly silent with emotion, Dont you ever, ever leave me again that way.

Misao felt, rather than saw, his change of mood. Tear after tear fell from her eyes, dampening the front of her robe as she could only hiccup in response. She raised her hand between his neck and shoulder, and pressed her body even closer to his as a sign that she understood.

Aoshis tense muscles relaxed at her furtive movements, and hands that started out grabbing her roughly slowed down to rubbing her shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

Shh shhh Its alright, no matter how pissed I am I will never force you to anything that you don't want to do again You have to believe me... Im so sorry his belated self-guilt diatribe was stopped short by Misaos finger against his lips.

Is this is this the part where we kiss and make up? She asked with a small smile, still teary eyed and her voice still raspy from her crying.

Aoshis shoulders shook as he chuckled in surprise. Here he was, thinking that she was crying because he nearly raped her, yet she was aleady over it! He loved how this womans mind worked!

Aa. But you have to tell me the way to the bedroom

Misao lay on her side, cradled protectively by the body and arms of the man she loved and remembered the past moments of one of the most unequaled bouts of sex that she ever had.

_Aoshi laid her down gently, almost as if she was a piece of fragile glass. He drew her robe down, baring her to his eyes, with the utmost slowness, as she tried to remove his shirt without much success, because she suddenly became all thumbs. He laughed at that, and took every piece of clothing that he had with record speed that had her nearly laughing as well. He went back to kneel over her, and kissed, sweetly, devoured her mouth a little drunkenly, but to her, it was like coming home. There was no one else on earth who could have a myriad of different tastes yet be uniquely himself in each one. He sat on his haunches as she watched his hands rove over her with feather touches, a little pressure here and there, molding her to his eyes that followed his hands, and that had her immediately writhing and crying silently with repressed passion. His mouth also started following a path of their own, first licking at the tears that never seemed to stop coming out of her eyes. Then, the lips in question started moving down, and she pulsed in expectation. Even just that heightened her arousal, evidently. They made their way down to her neck, to top of her left breast. He nibbled in concentric circles, making sure that each bite was laved tenderly with his tongue to soothe the sting, not that it needed it. It was here where it lingered, making sure that each globe were well sucked, kissed and bitten, pulling at her nipples gently, knowing that this could make her arch back even more into his mouth, then nibbled their way down to her navel. There, hands that stroking and parting her inner thighs slowly found there way to her center, fingering maddeningly, making them wet and slick with her honey as she came and panted her way through on them, bucking her hips in response to the slow torture. But it was not the end yet, apparently because they wouldn't quit delving inside hidden folds, stretching, mimicking his tongue as it plunged in and out of her belly button. Then, both were completely stopped abruptly. She whimpered, not seeing anything anymore but just feeling, though the absence of feeling lasted only for a moment as her hips were brought up high and his warm tongue completely covered her and drew its way up, down, forward and backward, over and under in her slit. He would not stop even as the first lick forced cries out of her in pleasure, and kept on crying and screaming until finally, she felt a long shaft heavy inside her the same time that his lips covered in her dew met hers and made her taste herself, and plunged in and out erotically, synchronized with the rocking of their sweat drenched bodies. In and out, In and out. Thrust and pull, Arch and tighten. Nothing else existed. The whole world closed down until they were only a man, a woman, and a simple bedspread that witnessed one of the most indescribably highest climaxes and orgasms ever to be enacted._

Misao drew back to reality. She took the hands responsible for everything she felt that night and kissed them, noting that one was riddled with many scars. Where did he get that, she wondered. She shook her head and started kissing each scar one by one and felt Aoshi smile in his sleep at the back of her head. She sighed. She really did love him. And she knew that he loved her too, although she knew, now was not the time to make him reveal it. Suffice to say that it was too much, too soon, even if he finally admitted that he could not bear being without her. A declaration was just too much to ask. Misaos mood took a slight downward turn as she tried thinking about when that would happen. But she just typically shook her thoughts that were encroaching on depressing and focused on a way she could repay him for the unbelievable way he made sure that she had her own pleasure first before his, again and again.

Sloiwly, she turned, their naked bodies touching, and pushed him lightly to his back. Aoshi simply grunted and complied easily, sleeping peacefully and his thoughts occupied by pleasant dreams for the first time since she left. He only grunted a little as she started kissing him over his chest... on his belly, until finally something slid him over carefully to the realm of consciousness.

That was why as dawn was breaking over the horizon, Aoshi opened his eyes up to one of his favorite Misao fantasies a naked Misao bent over in a kneeling position with her ass in the air over his crotch while her mouth giving him a mind blowing blow job

Aoshi was very, very happily awake.

-o-

Across the city, a well respected gentleman stood outside the Aoiya Mansion and was received for tea. His reason for calling? Misao Makimachis hand in marriage.


	9. Marriage Mart's Top Shelf

**Twish's Note: **Yes, I am back to writing... Yes, it is chapter 9... I am so sorry it tooks me soooooooooooo long to update, was busy for a long time travelling then I was stuck in a rut. Many thanks to my loyal, loyal readers who keep on sending messages in bottle to where i am mired in a deep writer's block, rut, whatever that we call that black hole where all the ideas go... To the media miners, shinobi and dear, dear friends (particularly ones like Tsuki-san who dearly love to e-kick my butt with well placed comments in their notes...)... thanks for the steady notes ;)

But i still love fan fiction!

Please, Please, Please, be of age, although there is more drama than lemons, the whole story is rather adult in content. ;)

PS. Again, If there is a similarity with other fanfictions, i deeply apologize.****

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all characters are never to be mine sob

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 9 – Marriage Mart's Top Shelf**

"I am not happy about the situation either." An intense golden gaze pierced through the thin waft of smoke coming from a lone cigarette.

"Yare yare, we make the best out of an old tradition no one thought would be put into effect." Okina Makimachi replied. He sighed the sigh of an old man, and prayed that his darling Misao would agree to this.

And pigs would sprout wings.

If only Haijime Saitou's asshole of a father didn't cock up his toes with a last wish of the old survival tradition of combining the last of the Japanese great families with marriage! And this is twenty first century America! Damn creepy bastard, and by all respects, his son was no comforting warm breeze either. Okina swallowed back a shudder as he studied the lean, tall man sitting across him with the aplomb of a general.

"Well? Done insulting me in your head, Makimachi?" Saitou asked abruptly, interpreting correctly Okina's thoughts.

_Rude asshole. _Okina shifted uncomfortably but held his prospective son-in-law's gaze and cocked an eyebrow. An uneasy tension hung over the intricate tea set that was the only barrier between them.

"I will let you know by morning. I have your card." Okina was no less abrupt in jumping nimbly to his feet and walking away from him.

Saitou smiled to himself for a while, admiring the very classy (and very graceful) cut direct that the Makimachi patriarch gave him. _Old money, _he thought to himself, _will never fail to amuse me. _With a final 'che' he stood to his feet and made his leave.

-o-

Aoshi groped with his eyes closed for a table that wasn't where it was supposed to be and fell off the bed. Rudely awakened by his hard landing, he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. It took several seconds before events of the past night came flooding back to him. Then he smiled, realizing that the sky must have fallen today.

He was actually absent on a weekday.

But who cares? He got the best lay of his life last night… with the woman he loved.

_Whoa! Backtrack there for one minute… _

_Loved?_

_Who said anything about love? Obsessed, maybe. Addicted, possibly so. But L-O-V-E!_

_Better get up… you're losing it._

He shook his head free of his disturbing thoughts and made his way to the bathroom, whistling one of the many tunes of elevator music that was in the HS building.

-o-

Misao was happily making breakfast at 11am in the morning, and hearing Aoshi pad his way softly to the bathroom in her bedroom, she smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Until it was rudely interrupted by the doorbell twenty minutes later.

_Damn it! Can I at least have one day to myself after a decent multiple orgasm before someone rudely interrupts it! _Her mind screamed, uncomfortably remembering the scenario in Aoshi's house just a little more than a week ago.

Slapping her kitchen towel on the counter and startling her cat out of its nap, she ran to the door, pulling on her ratty robe and the first pair of shorts that she found.

Her doorbell pealed the chimes of For Elise again irritably as she snagged her foot on the rug, and as she prepared to go postal on the unfortunate miscreant---

"Misao-chan! How nice of you to check up on you poor, aging grandfather every now and then…"

Misao looked up at her tall, elegant grandfather in his pink tie and settled for a sheepish grin.

"I'm very sorry, Jiya-san, but ah… er… I'm… company…"

Okina Makimachi smiled fondly at her and enfolded her in a big hug. And then swatted her behind.

"How could you let me worry like that! Didn't we agree that you were to check in with me every Monday night! And it's now Wednesday, of the second damn week you haven't CALLED me, for all I know, you could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere, and how do you think that would make me feel, girly! I'm getting too old for this hide and seek games, damn it!"

Okina swept his way in without Misao coming up with a decent rebuttal and continued before she could catch her breath. Misao winced at the sharpness of her Jiya's words. She knew it was out of love and concern for her that made him so nagging, and she couldn't say anything about it.

"And here you are, cooking eggs and bacon panini without a care in the world---" Jiya stopped short as a glowering, shower damp Aoshi emerged out her bedroom ready to do battle with only a short wraparound towel around his waist.

"Aoshi! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MISAO-ANGEL'S BEDROOM!"

The whole world stopped for a moment on those words.

Aoshi's icy string of words died without ever leaving his mouth. He knew very well who Okina was, and how things looked.

_Fuck. Damn if my sex life isn__'__t jinxed!_

The frozen tableau was so comical, Misao had to laugh. And laugh hysterically she did, dropping to her ass and kicking her legs in the air.

"I fail to see what you are laughing about, Misao. This is no laughing matter." Okina said, his face going from angry to grave in a matter of seconds.

This had her sitting up in attention. She expected him to tar and feather Aoshi for being there because he was her grandfather, but to put on a serious mask like that? This could only mean one of two things— 1, family issues. 2, the Aoiya was in trouble. Personally, Misao preferred the second. Her grandfather could be the veriest bitch about family matters.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was still waiting for the third degree to rain upon him and his being around.

"I would like to hear all the explanations in the world as to why you're sleeping with Misao, Shinomori, but for the moment, put on some clothes and join us in the living room. You just may have cost me my life." Okina said to Aoshi wearily, seeing things ominously knowing that now there was somebody else involved. And Okina was very fond of Aoshi, and would like nothing more than to see the two of them together. That was why he allowed Himura to hire Misao in for Aoshi in secret in the first place. On Kenshin's part, he was at the end of his wits because of the endless line of secretaries that Aoshi had fired, and for Okina, because he knew that his granddaughter just may be the one to break the icy façade he gave the world.

Damn the Saitous to hell!

-o-

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"

Misao's cry of anguish reverberated in the small living room.

"God or whoever is out there in the great divide seemed to have a never ending store of tragedies set for me, didn't he! Now I have to marry Haijime Saitou! He gives me the creeps! Not to mention, he IS a creep…"

Okina sighed. He knew Misao would be this way. He didn't like any of the Saitou's himself. But they were incremental to his great success when he moved to the United States with nearly nothing in his pocket.

"I know. It's hard, but I would have to ask both of you to stop seeing each other starting tomorrow. On the plus side, as far as the marriage market is concerned, he's deemed as verry top shelf!" Okina shouted through the raging diatribe of a nearly incoherent genki.

"Well, so's Aoshi! What's wrong with him!"

"So has he proposed to you!"

"No, but it's not anyone's business!"

The self-diatribe started again which promptly had him shouting in return.

Finally, Aoshi's non-involvement rule snapped.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Aoshi's soft voice cut through the war of voices between grandfather and granddaughter.

Misao looked at him, frozen in mid sentence with a desperate sort of hurt look that had him grinding his teeth on the edge for what he was about to do.

How could he resist those big beautiful sad eyes?

_Easy as pie, just don't look into them, you've done it before. _

_Right, and just where were you when I was waking up in the sidewalk of bars last week over just losing her wonderful self in my bed?_

_You really don't have to marry her, you know._

_Yeah, and Okina will happily pick up a carving knife and cut me in two!_

_Fuck this. I'm jumping in._

_Damn complicated._

_Damn right it is, I'm starting to have an interesting conversation with myself!_

Okina broke Aoshi's reverie as he sighed again. "I'm afraid there is no way out of it, Aoshi, I like you and respect you--- you have proved to me time and time again that your potential is stupendous and nothing would make this old man happier than seeing the two of you together--- I do presume you are together?" The old man gave him such a frigid stare that Aoshi was sure far icier than any he had given. Such was family.

"Yes, sir. In fact, we had just gotten back together."

Okina saw the deep meaningful glance the two shared and winced. It was going to be harder than he thought… he walked in on a reunion, it seemed. Ah to be young! But surely, they would get over it in time. Family name and honor was, after all, such a prized commodity.

"Hmm. I see I'm not getting through any of you today. Well, let's put it this way. If the Saitou will not stop this engagement, I cannot break out of it. Such is my word to a man who called it in for a last dying wish. If the two of you will still continue, there will be casualties on all sides. Haijime will call in his goons and gun for all our heads, I, of course, will fight to the bitter end, and I'm pretty sure my granddaughter will not back down, I call in my ties to the Yakuza and all the other multicultural gangs that have plenty to ride on my businesses, and I assume, so will you. So we have a huge war and lose all the businesses we spent our lives building, not to mention see friends and family die. Then what? To make it short, if you still continue, which looks inevitable, then we are all fucked." Okinasaid bluntly, laying all his cards on the table, desperate to make them see the light.

Misao's mouth formed an 'o' during this confession. "You really have ties to the Yakuza?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Misao-love, I always have. It is beneficial for a back-up plan. But are you really planning to for all of us to die just for love?"

She started crying softly.

Aoshi got pissed. He hated her crying.

Okina looked from one to the other. He could see his Misao giving up, which nearly broke his composure, but for all their sakes, he had to be strong. The Makimachis should never break down. Aoshi, on the other hand was a whole kettle of fish altogether. He could practically see the cogs whirring in the young man's brain.

"Misao, stop that yapping, it's pissing me off." Aoshi stood up suddenly, and started pacing the room, muttering to himself.

_There should be a way…_

Okina looked at them impassively, then stood up also, his age very apparent in every creaking move. Suddenly, he felt all of his 78 years of life grinding slowly towards the end. He really hated seeing his granddaughter like this.

Misao stopped crying, although she was still sniffling. There was still some hope, after all.

Aoshi cut his walking around in midstep and turned to Okina just as he was reaching for the door knob.

"And what would you, do, if I found a way around the engagement that didn't involve any bloodshed?" He asked Okina.

"Then I wish you luck, son. I'm getting old and sentimental, and I do treat you and Himura like one of my own… I would be extremely happy to see love win in the end, like it did with Kenshin. I do see marriage in the future if this ends up your way, I expect?" Okina asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course." Aoshi answered formally with a short bow. _Manipulative son-of-a…_

Misao stared at him, her aqua eyes huge as saucers at his answer.

_Marriage! Did I hear MARRIAGE! O HOLY JOY!_

This was definitely red letter day for her!

Okina chuckled at his granddaughters expression. "Misao, I expect you in the manor at 4 in the afternoon tomorrow for the mandatory courting period. I know you don't like it, but…" and gave a very gallic shrug as he kissed her on the forehead.

"She is so very young, isn't she? Don't let any of us down, Aoshi." was his parting statement to Aoshi.

Aoshi stared at him in confusion.

_Now, what the fuck did that mean!_


	10. What Makes A Wolf Weak

**Twish's**** Note: **CHAPTER Ten…Yes, I know delay, delay, delay, but thanks to everyone for being patient and leaving me reviews though I don't deserve them… anyway. I hope you like this one coming up, sort of a joiner for other things… I will take me forever to update again as I am so busy with deadlines, but for the sake of this story (who now takes on a life of its own and probably another name so that it won't be associated with a lazy ass author like me) and you, my loyal readers (who probably have cursed me to oblivion) I will try to race it to the finish! I love all my reviewers (in a very proper, fan fiction authorish way), thanks a million!

Standard rules apply…

Be of age. Granted, this chapter doesn't contain graphic scenes or what not. But the story has quite a lot and will do again. No matter what I do, what I say or what I draw, Rurouni Kenshin is never mine. Gads, I am overtaken with grief T.T Please review… blows flying kiss in midst of deadly glares. 

**Internal Affairs**

**Chapter 10 – What makes a Wolf weak**

Haijime Saitou, or the Saitou, as he was called, was not a very emotional man. Until now. He walked in seeming indifference to a small group of unassuming white buildings, quite different from his family mansion where he grew up. He paused, taking another cigarette out of his pocket, and after finishing it continued walking to an unmarked door, all in complete silence. Just the way he wanted it.

Very few people knew where he wandered or who he associated with, and none would dare follow. For in all respects, he was as wily and as sneaky as a wolf. And just about as rabid.

Though, there was one wolf-like quality that he adhered to that nobody knew. They mated for life.

-o-

Misao and Aoshi shared breakfast in silence after Okina left, but for very different reasons. On his side, he was brooding in tension, while on Misao, she was happily mooning away, dreaming of white dresses, roses, and the most fantastic S&M set of underwear she was planning to wear on a special occasion…

_Hey, I only get to be married once, you know…_

"Ehem." Aoshi cleared his throat.

"Wha--- huh… arck…" Misao choked on some tea, mortified at being caught daydreaming the day away.

He grinned behind her back as he whacked it. _It's these things that pull me toward her… we have a sense of masochistic tendencies no one understands… _

"You know I have to get out of this house soon, you know…" Aoshi continued, just as if nothing happened.

"But why?"

"Well. I can't marry you--- yet" He raised a hand just as she was about to object. "I have to find a way around your engagement to the Wolf."

"Oh that." Instantly deflated, she began clearing dishes.

Aoshi frowned.

_I swear, this lady has a handle on all kinds of whacked out, female, hormonal…_

"…and I swear I WON'T marry him, I won't, lets just see how he takes a wife that throws kunai from the bed straight to his…"

Aoshi winced at the visual he got.

"Misao… Misao! FOCUS, DAMMIT." He raised his voice when he noticed she was muttering to her cat while she fed it.

Misao sweat dropped.

"Don't you have faith in me?" He asked, trying to look indifferent but failing.

Misao melted at his very vulnerable gaze. Here she was, being an idiot while her man was trying to figure out a way. Just for her.

"Of course I do" She pranced up to him and let herself be held for a bit. "It's just that I can't believe these things happen, especially to me…" She went right back to muttering, now doing it while tracing an invisible pattern on his chest.

Aoshi raised his eyes to the ceiling. _Sex at a time like this?_

Then he shrugged. _Why the hell not? Just 1 for the road… a little while… 10 minutes…_ his eyes nearly crossing as her hands made it to his fly…

Misao, however, as usual, made him insatiable.

It was nearly dusk when he left the house.

-o-

Saitou crossed the relatively pin sized living area to the unproportionally large studio with a boom box blaring some kind of wailing guy talking about peaches. Or at least he thought it was peaches.

_What region of hell does she find these CD's?_

He watched the slim graceful woman with purple hair dressed in a painter's smock frowning in concentration at a piece of canvas larger than her. Half piece of said canvas already had the beginnings of something undefined, but wonderful.

_Everything she does is wonderful. And if someone says different, I'm going to rip their little…_

"Haiji? That you? I can smell your smoke, you know, even if you think you're being clever by sneaking up behind me…"

"Well you really wouldn't be able to hear me otherwise… not with that guy recording diarrhea pains for the whole world to hear." Saitou shrugged, unrepentantly grinning as he flicked the power switch off.

Tokio simply laughed, a deep rolling laugh. "Ha, well, you wouldn't be you if you weren't clever…"

Saitou grabbed her close, pulling off white gloves with his teeth. "And is that any way to greet the one who comes up with inventive ways to make you scream every night?" He asked, not giving her a chance to respond before kissing her roughly, needily.

As they both rose up for air, Toki gasped "Wow. And I mean wow. Where did that come from? Though, it loses points for being tobacco flavored…" When he simply sighed, she fretted. Something was the matter. When he still didn't reply, she nagged. She knew he hated that.

Finally the wolf cracked. He let her go, and walked toward her canvas, staring blankly at it.

"You read me that well?"

"Of course I do, we've been living together for four years."

He harrumphed.

Tokio knew his dance well. She also knew how to cut it short.

"I swear Haiji, I love you but if you're not going to share this with me, you're going back to your big old drafty mansion. For a month." She told him calmly, looking over her fingernails. _I can play this any way you want. Oh and I need a heavy duty manicure. Turpentine can be havoc for nails…_

Saitou growled.

"Five, four, three, two…" Tokio counted back, loudly over his growling.

"Oh goddammit… fine, you want to know, I got engaged! Dammit!" Saitou stormed out of the studio, cursing a streak of obscenities all the way outside where he promptly took out another stick and lighted it.

The look on Tokio's face was priceless. _But we are married…_


End file.
